The present invention relates to a driving apparatus for dazzle-free reflection mirrors of a vehicle which automatically drives the reflection mirrors into a dazzle-free condition by detecting an intensity of light incident from the rear of the vehicle.
Known heretofore is an apparatus which detects light incident from the rear of a vehicle to an interior room mirror by a rear light sensor mounted on the room mirror and drives the room mirror into a dazzle-free condition.
Known also is an apparatus which detects light incident from the rear of the vehicle to an exterior side mirror by a rear light sensor mounted on the side mirror and drives the side mirror into a dazzle-free condition.
Provided that both the above-described mirrors mounted on the vehicle should be driven into the dazzle-free condition, it is considered necessary to provide respective rear light sensors and driving circuits which independently detect the intensity of light to perform dazzle-free operations. This is not advantageous either in cost or in space.